This invention relates to spectacles and more particularly spectacles which enable a forward facing user to observe objects behind the user. In co-pending application Ser. No. 07/243,871, filed on Sept. 13, 1988, it was pointed out that viewing objects at the rear would be entertaining to some users and would improve the safety of others, namely, motorists, motorcyclists, bicyclists, joggers, industrial workers, servicemen, policemen and pedestrians. It was further pointed out that despite these important benefits, rear vision spectacles heretofore offered have not been accepted by the public because of their unsightly appearances and functional deficiencies.
Comstock U.S. Pat. No. 2,176,167, Binner U.S. Pat. No 4,349,246, and Teiber U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,789 were cited in the co-pending application, as being exemplary of the prior art.
Comstock's patent discloses an unsightly pair of spectacles with a restricted rearward field of vision by means of crescent shaped mirrors at opposite lower end portions of the spectacles' frame. Binner's patent discloses an unsightly pair of spectacles with a large detachable circular mirror extending laterally outwardly from the spectacles' frame. Teiber's patent discloses an unsightly pair of spectacles with mirrors mounted on fixed arms which project forward from the end portions of the spectacles' frame and obstruct the user's forward vision.
In the referenced co-pending application, single pivot rear vision elements are rotatably mounted to an eyepiece and are selectively adjustable about their single pivot mounting axes to operative positions whereat reflective portions of the elements are forward of the eyepiece and in confronting relationship to the user and to non-operative positions whereat the reflective portions are in side facing relationship to the eyepiece and the user. A feature of the spectacles of the co-pending application is that the elements have a bent configuration whereby the reflective portions are substantially forward of the eyepiece in their operative positions and alongside the eyepiece in the non-operative positions. At the non-operative positions, the elements are not readily discernible as separate members of the spectacles.